


@5SOS Kiss

by waroftheposes



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waroftheposes/pseuds/waroftheposes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 5sos boys receive a confusing request and Ashton declares that they actually respond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	@5SOS Kiss

_@5SOS Kisssss_

Luke and Ashton stare at that tweet for five whole minutes before Michael barges into their living room, screaming.

"Did you guys see that tweet?" He asks laughing.

"Yes," the two of them reply in unison.

"What do you think that means?" He asks, coming to stand behind them. There is a long list of replies to that single test. Most of them add the word "me" to the original tweet. But there is nothing else from the original person.

"That this person wants us to kiss?" Ashton answers.

"Yea but like, each other?" Michael asks. "Or them?"

Luke and Ashton shrug.

The three of them stare at the tweet silently. Then, "Let's do it!" Ashton says.

Luke glances at him. "What?"

"Let's kiss!"

Luke shakes his head. "I am _not_ kissing you!"

Ashton nods thoughtfully. "Yea you're right I don't wanna kiss you either, or Michael, or Calum... hmm." He looks at Michael.

"I am not kissing Luke again," Michael says instantly.

"Why not?" Luke asks, at the same time as Ashton says " _Again?_ "

Michael shakes his head. "No we're not talking about it, I'm not gonna do it."

Ashton sighs. "Then kiss Calum."

"No, knowing Calum he'll force his tongue in my mouth," Michael says crossing his arms. “I’ll allow most things in my mouth, but I’m not allowing Calum to put his tongue in my mouth. Nope. No.” Ashton looks hopefully at Luke.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Luke asks, looking at Ashton’s growing smile.

"You know Luke, I always thought _you'd_ enjoy Calum's tongue in your mouth," Ashton says, mischievously.

Luke raises his eyebrows and glares. "Thanks, asshat."

"It's true though," Michael the traitor helpfully supplies, "Remember that time you were drunk and--"

Luke's hand shoots towards Michael's face and covers his mouth immediately. "Nope ok no absolutely not you promised we were never ever going to talk about that."

Ashton looks at both of them suspiciously. "Okay, why do you two assholes keep hiding things from me?"

Michael laughs, swatting Luke's hand away. "We're not hiding things, we're just not oversharing."

Luke nods sagely, and Ashton rolls his eyes. "Yeah whatever, are you gonna kiss Calum or not?"

Luke looks at Michael, who’s waggling his eyebrows suggestively, and sighs. "Whatever, just ask Calum if he wants to do it before you make things official."

Ashton actually fist bumps and scrambles out of the room tripping and yelling Calum's name. Michael takes his place next to Luke.

"So this will be fine right?… since you know… you’re..?" He’s not really looking at Luke, and Luke’s not sure how concerned Michael is for him, but then he goes on. "I mean, I didn't think before but--"

Luke stops him. "It's fine Michael. It's just a dumb kiss, it'll be over before I realize it's started."

"You sure?"

"Yea..." Luke says looking at the door, he can hear Ashton and Calum screaming from somewhere else in the house. "I'll be fine. Anyways Calum hasn’t agreed yet..."

Michael throws his head back and laughs. "He'll agree..."

\---

_@soclosedelilah You asked for it, here it is: instagram.com/p/lAR7XpqS4v/_

[Luke and Calum staring at each other, both looking as if they are about to burst into laughter.  Ashton’s voice is heard offscreen]

Ashton: ok guys now just like we said, 1,2,3, KISS

[Calum leans in and immediately bursts out laughing]

Ashton: Oh my god Calum you can't do anything.

[Luke looks somewhat frustrated]

Luke: Yeah, I'm not laughing.

[Calum, still laughing, attempts to speak]

Calum: Sorry I'm sorry ok I can do this.

Luke: I'll kick you if you fuck up again

[Calum giggles]

Ashton: Calum come on stop messing--oh...

[Ashton stops talking as Luke grabs Calum's face and kisses him firmly. Calum looks taken off guard for a moment, then he is kissing Luke back just as firmly]

Ashton: Ok guys that's good.

[They ignore him. Calum raises a hand and puts it on Luke's shoulder]

Ashton: Guys...um... I'm gonna end this now before it gets awkward.

[Ashton turns the camera towards himself]

Ashton: Well @soclosedelilah, here is your kiss.

[He looks back, and swears, the camera remains on him]

Ashton: Oh for god's sake lads! Have pity on my eyes!

[Somewhere in the background, Michael laughs]

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I wrote another Cake fic. Well actually this one is Cake only if you like, squint but you know, it was written with Cake in mind, at 3 AM while I was trying hard not to stress about tests on Virgil and my ability to understand Latin, but it's the thought that counts, right? The format gets weird at the end, I know. I apologize, thank you for reading.


End file.
